Random Anime Tales of horror and Tea! Haters
by SynOfDemons
Summary: Well, it seems the wagon of anime people invade.. EVERYWHERE! Vampires, hippies, and even, Tea.


Syn: Yet another writing by me, I know.. I've been lazy.. Over the last year I wrote nothing for Fan fiction! SURRY!!! Whatever, Well I just thought I'd write little something. ^-^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.. Nothing, Nothing, and More DAMN NOTHING! I own none of these Animes and never will….  
  
A/N: This is just a really, really, really big crossover story thing.   
  
  
  
On a rather gloomy, sunny day in some random town across the world sat Meier Link. He was sitting at a table, in that rather large castle of his, a frilly-looking cup of tea in front of him. Across that tiny little table was Tea, happily dressed in an overly (And evil…) Frilly dress with matching shoes and hat. Meier looked miserable, in the same frilly dress, shoes and hat.   
  
  
  
"What is the point to this…exactly?" He asked the overactive Tea.  
  
"To have fun and talk about friendship and how--"   
  
"Let the poor Vampire go, even I pity him." Said D, who popped out of nowhere.   
  
"Thank God!" Meier jumped up and clung to D, sobbing. "She tortured me!!!"   
  
"HEY! No I didn't I--" Again D cut her off.  
  
"Will you shut the bloody hell up!" He growled, sicking Meier on her. Meier of course, drank her blood, after actually killing Tea, he spit out the blood.  
  
"Nasty little creature…" He spat, literally I might add. D nodded in agreement as Seto Kaiba wandered down the stairs.   
  
"What in the hell is going on!?!" He snapped, noticing the dead Tea, nearly drunken Meier and perfectly calm D. D shrugged a little, Meier growled.  
  
"SHE IS A DEMON!" He pointed to Tea's body, hissing. D nodded, not really saying much. Seto blinked, and nodded a little.  
  
  
  
"Riiiight… Well can you at least get that off MY floor?" He pointed to the blood, then blinked. "Is that chocolate Syrup?"   
  
Director: CUT!! SETO KAIBA!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO NOTICE THAT IT'S NOT BLOOD! *wink wink*   
  
Seto: Riiiight, I mean, "Is that Chocolate Syrup--- uhh… Blood?"   
  
Director: *slaps head* Get me coffee! It's going to be a long night!  
  
Larry the cucumber (Veggie Tales) enters the scene, wearing a towel, and singing. "Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh, where is my hairbrush? My poor hairbrush.." He sang, the rest blinked, sweat dropping.   
  
"What?" He blinked, Seto confused as hell. "Oh.. Bob!? Is this the wrong set again?"   
  
Bob the tomato entered as well, dragging Larry off. "Yes.. Wrong set! Sorry!"   
  
While the rest of the cast regained there minds and composure, Gado (Bloody Roar) entered, glancing to D silently. Seto seemed a little pissed off.   
  
"Now, Who are you?"   
  
"Gado." He answered, glancing to Seto, who seemed to be wearing his gravity-defying trench coat over his pajamas. Blinking, Gado went over and poked the floating end of the coat. "How does this work… batteries?"   
  
"That's not in the script?" Wondered a confused Zombie Tea.   
  
Anyway--- WHAT? ZOMBIE TEA!?!!?   
  
"HOLY CHRIST ON A CRACKER! SHE'S A ZOMBIE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" Screamed just about everyone, except for D and Seto, who stood there, inching away slowly.  
  
"Get out of my freakin' Mansion will ya?" Seto growled, everyone ignoring him, including D who was stuffing things in his pockets pretending not to notice. "You! Stop stealing my stuff!"   
  
Director: *Laughing hysterically at Seto*  
  
Seto: *growl, growl*   
  
D disappeared, leaving Meier by Zombie Tea. Meier blinked, and held up his cape like count Dracula. "I want you to leave me be!" He noted in a Transylvanian Vampire-like Accent.   
  
Just then, the real Count Dracula appeared, slapping Meier upside the head. "Hey man, we're not like that… you should know. It's all about the flowers and the…" He went on and on about how the environment should be kept all nice, while everyone, but Zombie Tea was nearly asleep. Little did anyone realize, beneath his cape he wore a tie-dyed shirt, sandles and bell-bottom jeans… HE WAS A HIPPI VAMPIRE! Who would have thought?   
  
"Excuse me Lord Dracula, yeah, why are you all---"  
  
"The Trees and Flowers love EVERYONE!"   
  
"Enough, we heard you the first seven hours…" Grumbled Gado, yawning loudly.   
  
"But I must spread the word that--"  
  
"No one cares, look even Zombie Tea--- Nope… Never mind." Gado glanced at Tea, who was wide eyed and much to perky looking as she was clinging to Dracula.   
  
"Get off me you… Satanic being!" Screeched Dracula as Alucard (Castlevania) appeared.  
  
"Really Dracula, the girl is hopeless, let her cling, or die from her wrath of friendship speeches."  
  
"Friendship is very important and we must all stick up for…" She started, everyone, but Dracula, groaned.   
  
"Will ya just put a damn sock in it Tea?!" Joey yelled over her speech, throwing a shoe at her head. But did that stop the never shutting up Zombie Tea? NOOOO, it just knocked her head off, and she was still talking.   
  
"Friendship blah dee blah dee blah..Friends should…"   
  
At the everyone drew their Psycho killer knife, stabbing Tea's already bloody mess of a body and trying to ruin her head, and no one complained, but Dracula who also continued on with flowers, trees, peace and love.   
  
Since that day, Meier was scarred for life from even seeing Tea, as was the rest of them all…  
  
  
  
The next adventures of the random Anime and/or movie crew is unknown and rather spontaneous!  
  
A/N : Review please! ^-^ 


End file.
